1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to portable lighting devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flashlight lamp that is attachable to a variety of surfaces or objects.
2. Background Information
Flashlights have been available for use for many years. Typically, the flashlight is designed as a cylinder with a lens at one end from which a beam of light is emitted. The cylindrical design is functional in that it provides a storage chamber for one or more batteries used in operating the flashlight. The design is also convenient for gripping and carrying the flashlight.
Other designs are also known, such as a handle mounted on top of a battery source with a lens projecting forwardly either separate from or as a part of the case or housing for the battery source. These designs offer the convenience of providing a stable base or bottom for the light to stand on, with the handle positioned on top, when not carried.
Other modifications to these lights are also known, such as providing a lens covering of various colors, or enabling the light to flash intermittently. Separate clips and rings have also been provided as accessories to traditional flash lights for allowing the light to be secured to such things an operator's pant pocket, or hung from a support such as a hook or nail.
Still, there is a need for a flashlight or portable lamp that can be easily secured to a variety of surfaces, from one that is narrow and flexible, such as a seat pocket on the back of a seat in a vehicle or a wire or tree limb, to one that is wide and irregularly shaped, such as a curved hood or trunk of a vehicle, or a car door, or a portion of a load carrier such as a lip of a cargo box, or the frame of a bicycle.